User talk:Foxi Hooves
Hi there! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Good job on all those edits.In case I'm not around I'd like to say happy early birthday zombieslayer_831 15:00, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the praise and birthday acknowledgement!Foxi Hooves 16:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) So I loaded my recent game of Dead Island. And I'm back in the supermarket. My last save was at the Laboratory. The REALLY strange part is that the food quest for the supermarket is in effect again. Any explanations? Mongina Sure, but make a new comment. Make it a reply to the one currently there, and don't change it. Reversinator 21:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Legendary Weapons About that Legendary Pistol article you created, it isn't an actual legend. weapon. All legend. weapons have orange names, but not all weapons with orange names are legendary. Reversinator 20:37, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ....What? I am so confused.Foxi Hooves 20:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Wiki's internal links Hello there! I'm sure you've already noticed that there's no need to copy-paste the whole string you see in the browser's address bar when you add an internal link, like you did it here. Just use the double square brackets, and , and put the article's name between them. Also note that when we mention another game (movie, etc.), we use Italic to emphasize it (e.g. Dead Island, Call of Juarez), and that's how it's done on most wikis. A few more tips that may come in handy. You can change the case of the article name's first letter if you don't want it to be capitalized in the article you edit (e.g. Metal chests is equal to metal chests, and wikis will have no problem recognizing the internal link modified that way). Note that if you change any other letter's case, wikis will fail recognizing the link. If you want to make the link look like Pistols or pistols, and the article's name is Pistol, add s after the closing brackets: Pistols, or pistols. (And if you want box to become boxes, add es: boxes. We don't have "Box" article here, but I'm sure some other wiki has something in the kind.) And one more tip: to add 's to a link, e.g. to make Helen look like Helen's, or to hide some long name behind a short one like this, here, etc., use the | symbol: Helen's, , etc. Basic formatting is a thing every user should know. It's simple and doesn't require much time to learn. If you like to know more, open , and you'll find a lot of information there. And feel free to ask questions if you experience difficulties with finding answers there. Also, consider using a personal to experiment with formatting before making major edits in case you have some doubts; you can copy-paste a whole article to your sandbox and experiment with it there the way you like. — 21:54, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I appreciate the help, but that just hurt my head. If it's an inconvienence, I'll stop editing. If it's not, I'd like to keep doing it the way it works for me. Formatting and coding isn't my thing, really.Foxi Hooves 02:38, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well, if the basic code above that comes with examples on how to use it is beyond your capabilities, you surely can keep editing pages your way. I just don't understand why you deny trying. My point was that the result of using Pistol is equal to that of using Pistol. — 11:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Metal Chests Link It's OK. Keep up the good work :) I guess I can make a simple table for the Resort area when you finish exploring it, just remember to keep the location descriptions compact. — 09:03, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :I mean, the shorter the description, the better. There are a lot of chests, and even if you add only a part of them, it's likely to take a big amount of space, so every word may count. — 19:22, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Translation- "Chests are found Here, Here, and Here", or something to the effect. Alockwood1 00:36, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Luke All I did was add a comma. Reversinator 20:27, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Look at the History tab. Alockwood1 01:12, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I did, and I look for whatever's highlighted in red, but didn't see anything, Alock.Foxi Hooves 02:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Quotes See Idle Quotes. Alockwood1 00:05, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I'd like more than idle quotes. I heard Sam B say (After accepting the Head Against The Wall quest) "Just like back in 'Nam' all about the money." and I think it's very interesting, as it hints Sam B may have served.Foxi Hooves 00:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm quite sure that the Idle Quotes page is the only quote collection page on the wiki. There may be a few occasional quotes on the other pages (e.g. Metal chests). As for Sam B's Viet Nam service, I think in this case he'd be an old man. — 07:29, April 1, 2012 (UTC) It would seem strange for him to say this, considering how young he looks. Would it be alright if I put this quote in the idle quotes, with a note about when it is heard? Foxi Hooves 15:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Add it as a note to the Head Against the Wall page (create Notes section there). — 16:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Metal chests No problem! Always happy to help. I also thought it might be a good idea to mention which chests are locked and with what level lock. Stopdroproll101 14:47, April 5, 2012 (UTC) That is useful information. Alockwood1 00:38, April 6, 2012 (UTC) The information would be useful, but I've maxed out the lock picking level in the survival skill tree, so levels don't appear for me.Foxi Hooves 04:28, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, start a new storyline then, with another character. Or see if someone else is willing. Alockwood1 00:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC)